


Freebat Oneshots

by imright77



Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, Cuddles, Fluff, Foster Care, Gay, M/M, it's very gay, there might be smut in the future idk yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24743515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imright77/pseuds/imright77
Summary: Fight me, I'm a Freebat shipper.For those who came across this and don't know what Freebat is, Freebat, or Batman, is the ship between Billy Batson and Freddy Freeman (mostly according to Shazam! and not the comics but y'know). Freddy is bby.Warning: Billy and Freddy will cuss like sailors lmao
Relationships: Billy Batson/Freddy Freeman
Comments: 7
Kudos: 32





	Freebat Oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> gif on Wattpad: https://d.wattpad.com/story_parts/897601747/images/16152a8e7a91cd08904056033206.gif

Ever since he could remember, Freddy wasn't super keen on thunderstorms. The loud noises didn't bring back pleasant memories, and, to add to the fact, he was typically alone during them. However, now, he shared his room with Billy. It had been a while since Billy first moved in and gained his powers. The boy was adjusting quite well to having a family and living with seven other people. Billy and Freddy even considered themselves best friends now. Though, life, of course, can't be perfect.

One evening, when the family was all gathered around the table, making casual conversation, it was brought up that there was to be a thunderstorm that night.

"Now, mi hijos, I suggest you all get to bed early so the thunderstorm tonight doesn't keep you up." Rosa announced. Freddy felt his heart sink into his stomach. Billy let out a groan.

"I can never sleep during thunderstorms. The activeness of the thunder and lightning make me feel way too awake to sleep." He complained. Maybe it had to do with the fact that he transformed by being struck by lightning. Freddy definitely wanted to bring it up when they were alone in their room after dinner. "Do you know what time the storm is supposed to start?"

"The forecast said 10 pm and it's almost 9 pm. I think you all should head to bed now." She ruffled Billy's hair. "Go on, go get ready for bed, all of you."

It was nearing 10 pm by the time both Freddy and Billy were in their respective beds. The lights were already off and they were both in their pajamas. Freddy was mostly buried in the covers and watching the clock. He wasn't sure whether Billy was still awake or not, but there was no way Billy could find out about his astraphobia. Billy would think he's a total loser.

Eventually, Freddy was able to calm down and focus more on sleep than anxiety. By the time the first lightning struck, he was half-asleep. He let out a small squeak when he heard the following thunder. Immediately, he pulled his covers over his head, accidentally knocking over his crutch in the process, which, of course, made noise when it came in contact with the ground.

"Freddy?" Ah, so, Billy was still awake. That or he was awoken by the noise. "You awake?"

"Um, yeah, sorry. I didn't mean to like scare you or anything." Billy simply laughed before jumping down from the top bunk.

"Scoot over, I'm gonna join ya." Freddy did as he asked and soon the two boys were laying side by side in Freddy's bed.

"Um, Billy? You wouldn't ever judge me, right?" The aforementioned boy turned onto his side to face Freddy.

"Of course not." Despite the darkness, Freddy was able to make out Billy's features. He spent some time silently studying the boy's face as he did the same to him. They were both brought back to reality when a bolt of lightning struck, the clap of thunder following soon after. Billy frowned as the boy flinched. "Um, are you...?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It just took me by surprise is all. I was just distracted and it was loud. Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"You and I both know you're a terrible liar, Freeman. You can trust me y'know." He placed his hand on Freddy's arm.

"Can you stay with me until the storm's over?" His voice was barely above a whisper yet Billy still heard him.

"Yeah, of course. Come here" And with that, he wrapped his arms around the shorter boy. "It's gonna be okay. You're gonna be okay, Freddy."

And Freddy stayed in Billy's arms for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This ship is fucking wholesome. Minus the probable PTSD Billy and Freddy have from past foster home experiences. I more so lean on Freddy having PTSD because, well, disabled foster kid. Anyways, hope you enjoyed my shit writing. I'm too lazy to proofread.


End file.
